Presented herein are techniques for use in power conversion devices. Generally, a power converter is a power supply unit that delivers energy to an electronic device, and may also regulate the current to meet the device's specific requirements. Power converters are commonly used in consumer electronics such as computers, laptops, audio equipment, cell phones, or the like.
One type of power converter is a Switched Mode Power Supplies (SMPS). An SMPS may include a power supply unit and a circuit inside the unit to regulate the current. The circuit moves extremely fast, regulating the current so that it can stabilize it to a set voltage that is then sent directly to the device. Because of weight, economic and convenience factors, SMPS are the device of choice to power most consumer electronics that need stable current and voltage. However, they must be designed carefully to provide power with acceptable efficiency and minimal noise.
To meet these requirements, power converters may include one or more stages that include one or more magnetic components including filters, transformers, inductors, or the like. Generally, the techniques described herein are directed to improvements in the various magnetic components that are utilized by power converters.